Slades' New Toy
by Xxsnow dreamxX
Summary: Slade needs a new apprentice. so what happens when he choses Raven? will she comply? Rated T cause im paranoid
1. Waffles

hey my peeps! another fan fic coming your way from yours truly! reviews are always needed, and any suggestions. I really enjoy writing. almost as much as i do enjoy reading, but alas, if you find a mistake blame it on my dyslexia! it affects both reading and writing. fun right? no, not fun. but hey, that's life. I'll stop aimlessly rambling on about it and let you read! enjoy!

~snow~

**Disclaimer:** If i did own the Teen Titans I wouldn't be making fan fics, I'd be dressing up like them!

* * *

Chapter one: Waffles

Cyborg was in the kitchen making waffles, YUMMY. as they were my favorite I ran down to eat as soon as I smelled them. the aroma of waffles filled every crack of the tower and left me to wonder; how was anyone to asleep with the smell of waffles?

"mornin' Rae, knew you'd be the first down." Cyborg said sarcasticly while he handed me a plate.

"hey, waffles are good."

"WAFFLES, are they tofu?" beast boy charges in.

"im not making stupid tofu waffles, there's not even meat in waffles!" Cyborg yells while Raven hides a smirk.

"it is a glorious day, good morning friend Cyborg, friend Raven!" Starfire stretched her arms towards us, and a smile lit her face like a thousand candles. and her friends smiled back.

Robin walked into the kitchen, and he looked pissed.

"good morning friend Robin," Starfire beamed with joy, but Robin stayed as he was, angry.

"I'm going to Gotham, batts needs my help. im leaving this afternoon. I'll be back in a week or two." Robin sighed.

"I'm assuming you don't want to go." Cyborg stated.

"nope,"

After breakfast, Robin went to his room to pack. Cyborg and Beast boy were playing some game having to do with monkeys and ninjas. _i will never understand boys_, I thought softly. Starfire went off to the mall. which leaves me all alone, not that im sad or anything. more time for meditating.

i walked to my room. the sun had begun to rap itself between my dark lavender curtains and peer into my room. something was wrong. my room felt off. my eyes scanned the room for anything out-of-place. on my nightstand sat a piece of paper folded in half propped up like a tent. i reached out to the note and examined it, the contents read:

_Dear Raven_

_I've had two apprentices and they both failed because of one simple thing; they were emotionally attached to their friends. But what I don't get is if you consider them your friends then why are you always alone? Why do they call you 'creepy' and 'goth'? You have potential, and I need an apprentice. consider this as a blessing. I know you don't really like it at your tower._

_Yours Truly_

_Slade_

I shiver upon reading the name. And then I realize that my window is open so I quickly go to shut it._ Thats how he got in. _

Apprentice? For Slade? I'm a Titan, not a villain. But as much as I'd like to deny it, he was some what right. I AM always alone. They DO call me 'creepy' and 'goth'. But how does he know that? I do like the tower but it has its burdens to bear. Like not having a normal life, or having a normal family. What is normal anymore?

Does Slade really need an apprentice?

* * *

hey thanks for reading! more will be posted in about a week!


	2. Paranoyia

Chapter 2: Paranoyia

Robin Pov.

I grabbed my two suit cases and started to put clothes in it. I dont want to go to gothem, even though its been my home since I was eight. Its not that I didnt like Gothem, I just left Gothem because I was tierd of being s side-kick. It seemed like everything I did was never good enough for him, for Batman. Yes, I will always love him like a father, but no, he will never be my father. I remember some nights out on patrol were we would save someone from being robbed or from a burning house, I always was 'sloppy' or I 'didnt think about the risks'. I enjoyed it here in Jump, with my friends, they were like my family. I would miss them, even beast boy with his bad jokes and tofu craze. i would miss Cyborg and Raven. An lastly, I would miss Starefire. Starefire, the innocent alian from tamaran. she was so pretty-

My thoughts were interupted by a nock at my door."yeah?" I called, pulling my head back to reality.

"Hey I got a joke for you! to cheer you up... Its about Batman..." Beast boy said.

"Okay... come in."

He opened my door and came in. "Its really funny, I promice!"

"Okay get on with it." I tapped my foot on the ground, Im sick of jokes yet I'll miss them soon enough.

"How many caped crusaders does it take to screw in a light bulb?" He said with a smile.

I shrugged. His jokes get worse every day...

"None, they like the dark!"

"wow, um, that was, not really funny"

"Hey it was worth the shot!" He walks out and closes the door behind him.

Back to packing. When I was done, I put the suit cases In the T-car, Cyborg was going to drop me off at the airport.

Well lately It was quiet, meaning no criminals were really bothering the city, yet I couldnt help but having a bad feeling about leaving.

Raven Pov.

I walked into the survalence room to see if I could get a glimps of Slade. Knowing him though, there wouldnt be any trace. Why after so long did he finaly show up again. the last time any of us had contact with him was when Beast boy faught a robot of Slades' at the carnival. But that was at least a year ago.

I walked back to the common room to say fair-well to Robin, who seemed upset. We all could tell he didnt want to go.

"Can this man of batts not handle it alone? I do not wish for you to go," Starfire begged him.

"When duty calls, Star, I have to go. And his name is Batman." Robin said.

While we said our goodbyes, I let my mind drift back to the letter I found this morning on my night stand. I couldnt ignore the fact that he was partially right. But on the other hand I wouldnt betray the Titans.

Cyborg took Robin to the airport leaving me alone with Beast boy and Starfire. I quickly desided that I didnt want to be around them and I left to the roof to meditate.

_Nevermore: _Knowledge and I were Playing checkers.

"odd, playing checkers with yourself," I said, Knowledge nodded while taking out a piece of mine.

Rude came stomping up, "what with the nerds?" rude asked Brave, who was trailing behind her.

Brave looked at the bord game and smiled, "bet I'd win!"

"Not likely..." Pessimism whispered from underneeth the tree. Rude rolled her eyes and belched. I tried to ignore them all and focus on her game, which I was losing.

"I win!" Knowledge shouted and standed up in glee.

"WOO, WAY TO GO KNOWLEDGE!" Happy shouted and jumped up and down. I shook my head _'Im weirder than I thought'_ then I chuckle.

"I know why you really came here," Knowledge said to me, now in a serious tone.

"Yeah, I need what you think I should do." I said

Rage smiles evily, "its your best choice, you are bord here at the Tower. You dont want to be a hero anymore. Your team doesnt appriate you, you know that right?"

Rude looked over at Rage, "Shut up. Nobody likes you."

Rage frowned, "I'm gonna brake that pretty little nose of yours-"

"ENOUGH" I said, trying to stop the bickering. Rage and Rude looked at eachother with a vendetta, There going to kill eachother one of these days...

"Are you really considering this?" knowledge asked.

"Not really, I just wanted your imput." I said.

"Hmm, well we will soon see what he means," Rage said in a whisper. With that I leave.

I come back to see the sun High in the sky. the warm breeze blew my cape as it dangled between the ground and were I sat floating in the air. Thinking about the note I'd recieved, I couldnt help but feel my paranoyia kick in. _this is going to be bad..._

* * *

Okay so this chapter wasnt that exciting but you'll understand why its important later on. thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! I feel lost without your words of insperation! lol


	3. Thoughts

Chapter Three: thoughts

Four Days Later

Raven Pov.

Even with Robin gone, the crime rate was normal. Usually if one of us leaves town the villains get some courage and more robberies happen. But not this time, this time was not normal. No crime spikes, no unusual recon from any super villains.

The Tower, on the other hand, was not quiet. The sounds of video games were loud in the commons room. beast boy and Cyborg were playing a racing game on the big tv on the wall. Starfire was in her room, singing a song in Tamaranian, which just happens to be yelling at awful pitches. I was the only quiet one, and alone. Sure Starfire was physically alone, but she was always cheery.

I needed to get out of the Tower and clear my head. This just wasnt right, was I considering that option? Leave the Titans and become the apprentice of Deathstroke? I left the Tower in civilian clothes and went to the tea shop near the edge of town. The shop was small and dark. Purple, black, and silver themed. I sat down at one of the booths that held the corner of the room.

My head was racked with questions, but when it came to answers I had none. I ordered a cup of tea and sipped on it. If anything, I should leave the Titans and try at a normal life not a life as Slade's minion. It would be best, I could stay away from Slade and keep my team mates safe as well as the city. A win win situation.

"Can I get you anything else?" The skinny, blonde waitress asked me, bringing me back to reality.

"No, thank you" I replied.

"Okay, heres you check." She handed me the bill, I paid then left.

Walking the streets made me weary. The smell of the familiar city was a mixture of smog and death, putrid. The streets were littered with trash spread along the edge of building, depressing. And last but not least the drivers were stuck in traffic and with that came honking and cursing. It was the city I'd learned to call home. The city I'd sworn to protect. The city that housed Slade, and for that, the city I couldn't stay in.

I made it to the park and found a bench to sit at. The sun was going down and it was getting cold outside. The park was my last stop before flying home, possibly for the last time. I sighed. The sunset was beautiful and it made me serene. The sky had turned a smoky red color and it reminded me of the old sailors saying,"Red sky at night, sailors delight. Red sky in the morning, sailors warning." Sailors delight was that there was no storm. In my case, my storm was Slades' apprenticeship. As much as I didn't want to leave my friends, nor did I want to hurt them. I remembered times back in Azarath were I would walk down the street and people would walk around me and avoid me, I would often hear murmurs of, "That's the Demon child," or "Dont talk to her, I heard she's insane." or "Why does Azar keep her here, she's going to kill us." I wasn't hurt by their words after a while, because it became the normal thing, some one was always whispering.

The light was faded and only the park lamps glowed in the distance. It was mostly dead silence. I got the distant feeling that I was being watched. Then my communicator went off. I flipped it open to see cyborg.

"Rae we got a problem," He was running to the T-car. "It's Slade. And we're a man short."

"On my way." I said as I shut the communicator and flew off.

* * *

I'm sorry about not updating sooner. I've just been working on some other storys and this story was put on the back burner momentarily. Read and review!


	4. Missing Titan

Chapter four: Missing Titan

Raven Pov.

I flew to the Tower to change out of my civilian clothes and into my usual uniform. The change took less than three minutes. I opened up a portal that led to a warehouse and I walked through. on the other side was the rest of the team, minus Robin, waiting for me. I nodded to Cyborg and he nodded back.

"Alright, I know I never say this but, Titans, Go!" Cyborg was very enthusiastic about barging into an empty warehouse filled with nothingness and the stench of mildew. I wrinkled my nose.

"But? Wha? Where is he?" beast boy said.

"Fan out and search." Cyborg commanded. We all spread out going in different directions. Something shiny caught my eye.

From the shadows poured Slade-bots that surrounded us.

Starfire flew towards them with her eyes and hands glowing green with her energy, and fired her star-bolts at them. Cyborg readied his cannon and blasted at the wall of robots coming to attack him. Beast boy had transformed into a Rhinoceros and charged at the anger-filled machines. I said my mantra and clung the bots at each other. I was to too busy with the other robots to realize one had snuck behind me and it grabbed me by my arms and threw me at the wall. I stumble to my feet, head throbbing. Another set of robots try to attack. I was surrounded with kicks and punches and I didn't know how much longer I could take it, but I gave it all I had.

"Azarath Met-" This Slade-bot was faster than the others and hit harder. before I could finish, I was hit against a metal pillar that was already damaged via rust. The pillar screeched and cracked at the force of my body hitting it. I slumped to the ground and groaned. My eyes wanted to close and I was seeing stars. My body ached with pain and I allow a few seconds to register what had happened. I tried to slow my panting but to no prevail. I felt a pinch in my arm and I opened my eyes to see a Slade-bot pushing the plunger of a syringe filled with a transparent grey liquid into my arm. I tried to flinch or move but the drug took immediate effect, and I lost conciousness. I was terrified.

Beast boy Pov.

Ten minutes into the fight, the Slade-bots retreated, leaving us in dismay.

"Head count! Everybody okay?" Cyborg boomed acrossed the open space.

"I am in much pain, but I have a head. Why do you need to count our heads? We all have one each." Starfire walked to Cyborg in curiosity.

"Star, it just means that we make sure we got everybody." Cyborg informed her.

"Oh" even in the dark I could see her blush form.

"I'm okay." I said limping toward them, the robots tossed me around like a rag doll.

"Where's Raven?" Cyborg panicked. "RAVEN!" He shouted into the darkness. No reply. I shivered at the silence.

"I did not see Raven very long after the battle started." Starfire recollected.

"Great, a missing Titan. Robins gonna love this..." I said sourly. Raven is strong, but was she over-powered by the robots then taken? Knowing her, she must've put up a fight before leaving.

"Friend Raven will be Alright?" Starfire asked quietly.

"I don't know Star, I hope so." I replied. Cyborg whipped out his communicator and pressed a few buttons on it. He waited a few seconds before a familiar voice answered.

"Cy, whats wrong?" Robin asked from the other end of the round yellow device. Robins was out on patrol in Gotham city, batman was seen in the background. Robin going to kill us for not being more careful.

"Robin, we got a problem..." Cyborg started mournfully.

* * *

As always review! Did you enjoy my cliff-hanger? Tell me! I'll try to update soon I promise! Ha Det!


	5. Traitor

Chapter Five: Trader

Robin Pov.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S MISSING?" I shouted at the small screen. They weren't being carefull. They didn't work as a team, as they were supposed to. Was I mad over their stupid mistake? Yes. So mad Raven would be proud-If she wasn't the one gone. I was on patrol with Batts, on a roof top, in the dark, yelling at an idiot.

"We were all fighting Slade-bots when they retreated and-" I cut Cyborg off.

"Slade-bots? I shouldn't have left you alone." I shook my head at this mess they stepped into.

"A teammate is missing?" Batman asked me. I nodded at him.

"So I leave for less than a week and Slade magically appears when I'm gone to take Raven, am I right?" I asked frustrated.

"Yeah..." Cyborg slowly answered.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU MORE CAREFUL! SLADE WORKED FOR RAVEN'S FATHER BEFORE, HE COULD BE WORKING RIGHT NOW!"

"Well, Slade was never here, only his robots were." Beast boy butted in.

"I don't care Beast boy. And don't let your feelings get in the way."

"But I never told... How did you...?" He was dumb-struck. Cyborg had a Cheshire grin a mile wide, while Starfire stared at him in shock.

"I know things about my team..." I really didn't know that much, I just wanted to freak Beast boy out. His crush on Raven was only a guess, shrouded in the fact that there is a picture of Beast boy and Raven on Beast boys wall, next to a picture of Terra...

It worked, Beast Boys' green skin lost most of its colour.

"What could he want with her now?" I ask no one in particular.

"Robin, I could help you, If you need it." Batman's voice was on the softer side, for him anyway. Any normal person would have frozen in panic then ran away in fear, good old batts.

"Knowing Slade he will show up soon. He likes to flash his merchandise to gain power, Slade is the number one enemy in Jump. But we wont need your help batts, and **_if_** I do, I'll ask." I don't need help from the almighty batman, I can handle it myself, like always.

"So where do we look first?" Cyborg What kind of question is that?

"Do I have to tell you how to wipe your ass?" I was seriously irritated right now. Batman smirked.

Raven Pov.

My body was numb, I felt no pain and I couldn't move. My head was in a fog, like searching for a pebble at the bottom of a murky lake. I could still hear and smell thankfully, and that god awful repetitive beeping was grading on my nerves. The air smelt like clean, like a sterile hospital did. I was hanging on the edge of conciousness and dangling my feet in the dark pit of the abyss, where I couldn't tell time or remember where I was before this.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I'm going to kill something when I wake up fully.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Somebody is going to die in agony...

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Please! Just kill me now! Before it Beeps again!

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I'M GOING TO LOSE IT!

Beast Boy Pov.

It's been hours since when we lost raven to Slade. Or that's what we assumed since we didn't see her being taken. I was in the form of a hound dog sniffing the ground near the warehouse. There was no sign-or smell-of Raven. It was around eleven and we all were still exhausted from the fight.

Raven, where are you?

As much as I have tried to hide the fact that I had a crush on her, I couldn't deny the worry I felt filling in my stomach and making me sick.

I know she doesn't like me, so why do I bother to like her? Because she is smart, and selfless, and sarcastic. Because she is Raven, and I'll never give up on her.

I turned back to my human form as I walked up to the others who were just about to head back to the Tower.

"We can't do much here at this point." Cyborg said, his voice was thick with a muddy pain. Cyborg got in the driver's side of the T-car, Starfire got in the passenger's seat, and I climbed in the back seat to alert to think of sleep.

The drive home was short, and as soon as we were inside the Tower Cyborg ran to the servaliance room and watched clip after clip of video feeds from the time Raven disappeared from all over the city. Starfire went through police files of disturbances at that time near the warehouse. I was helping Starfire with the paperwork since I had nothing to do and I wasnt going to sleep now.

Nothing. No trace of her or Slade.

I walked to her room hoping she would be there and just had fallen asleep and forgot to tell us she was safe. I was wrong, of course. She wasn't there. I know I shouldn't be in her room but I couldn't stop myself. She was here one minute, gone the next. Like a good dream that turned to a nightmare.

I glanced around her creepy room. Her bookcases were in order, her room was dusted, her bed was made; her room was normal for her. I walked over to the bed and placed my hand on th edge and sighed. my head lowered and I looked to my feet, but by them was a crumpled up wad of paper. I grabbed it and uncrumpled it. The note was to raven from Slade-WAIT WHO? SLADE? It read;

_Dear Raven_

_I've had two apprentices and they both failed because of one simple thing; they were emotionally attached to their friends. But what I don't get is if you consider them your friends then why are you always alone? Why do they call you 'creepy' and 'goth'? You have potential, and I need an apprentice. consider this as a blessing. I know you don't really like it at your tower._

_Yours Truly_

_Slade_

"What the hell?" She didn't like it at the Tower? Wait, apprentice? Did she leave on purpose? She must have left without even caring what we would think. He was right. Both of his apprentices stood up for their friends and both broke free from Slade, sort of, Terra risked her life to save us and ended up losing her memory, she still doesn't know who I am. But she left, Raven left. She had because Slade's apprentice. How could she betray us!

"She... left us... I... why do love her? She's a trader now. I gotta tell the others!" I ran out of her room, paper in hand, to where Robin was talking to Cyborg and Starfire over the screen on the wall.

"Guys! Guys! I was in Ravens room and-" Robin cut me off.

"What did you break?" Robin asked.

"Nothing! why do you always assume that when something breaks its me?" I asked frustrated.

"'Cause it usually is you." Cyborg said.

"I've been good lately! Anyways, Guys I was in Ravens room and I found this note," I held the paper up proudly, "It's a note from Slade, asking Raven to be his apprentice!" I sped through my words faster than Kid Flash could circle the globe.

"What?" All three of them asked.

* * *

I know, I know its been forever since I last updated but I was having computer problems. I'm not a big fan of BB/RAE but if you guys like it I will continue it. I need to see those reviews stack up, voice your opinion! I do love to hear from you guys!


	6. Strange Places

Chapter Six: Strange Places

Raven Pov.

That beeping never stopped but I was starting to feel my arms and legs, which was a good thing, and I could move them a little. But my rib cage was stiff, and I found it painful to breath. Did I break some of my ribs? I'd been out of it for Azar knows how long and I wanted to get up. I don't remember how I got here, the last thing I remember was sitting on a park bench watching the sun go down. And as for where I am now, all I know is it must be the infirmary in the Tower or a hospital. But why was I in here? Where are the others? The other Titans? A velvety voice interrupted my thoughts. I was in a strange place.

"Little bird? Wake up, little bird." The voice cooed.

Who was that? That voice, is so familiar... I just can't place it.

"Little bird, I have a question."

I opened my eyes just a little. At first, my vision was blury then it cleared up some for me to make up a shadow of a person standing over me. My eyes adjusted a little more and I saw who it was.

"Slade." I croked. My voice sounded horrible, how long had I been unconscious? Slade held a button on a remote attached to the bed I was in and it sat me up. I winced as he sat me up, movement of my ribs hurt and I realized I was no longer in my leotard but in my bra and pantys with my midsection wrapped in bandages. I was in my undergarments in front of none other than Slade. In my underwear in front of a guy. Just another one of those _OH SHIT_ moments.

"Wha-What? How did I...?" I was beyond confused.

"You were in the heat of battle with, some unexperienced villain, and your so-called 'friends' left you for dead. I couldn't just let you die there. I'm not completely heartless," He paused,"And, I didn't want my apprentice to fall from my grasps that easy."

"I'm not your apprentice, and I never will be." I tried to make my voice as cold as possible, it didn't work.

"Why were you planing to run away?" He mused, "If you hated the Titans, you could have come here you know."

"I was trying to escape you." I said simply, but my plan failed. "Wait, my friends, they wouldn't have left me. They would have searched..."

"But they didn't. I was in the neighborhood and I heard the ruckus. And when I came around the corner, there you were bloodied and close to death. So I carried you to my home in hopes of you taking up my apprenticeship."

"Thats very kind of you and all but I best be going..." I glanced at my arm were several IVs were stuck in it, "Or not."

"You're going to have to accompany me for a while, at least until you get better." There was a hint of smile in his voice, though I couldn't see his face because of his mask, I could tell.

"Okay, how long would that be?" Days? Weeks? Months? I don't know if I could be sane with Slade for a few months.

"Not long. Now if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to." He stood up and walked to the door but stopped short." Oh and if you need anything just ask Wintergreen." With that he left.

"Who's Wintergreen?" My question went unanswered. I was too weak to heal myself so I thought some meditation was in order. I slowly crossed my legs and chanted my mantra.

_Nevermore: _I called a meeting with all of my emotions.

"Okay, let me start by saying 'HOW THE HELL DID I LET SLADE CAPTURE ME?'" I shouted at them. I heard pessimism run off crying. _Oh bother._

"Well you don't remember any fight," Knowledge said quietly.

"He's not so tough, we could take him!" Brave said while punching the air.

"I think you should thank him for saving you. He's real sweet, and your father liked him!" Love said, Kind agreed with her.

"I think Tramp needs a time out," Rude said to Love, who was lost in the memory of Slade's smooth voice.

"Your still alive..." Happy said quietly.

"For once I agree with Barbie and Tramp. But you should also be his apprentice." Rage smiled.

"Who are you calling Barbie?" Happy called out.

"She called me a Tramp!" Love fumed.

"Well, you are so..." Brave said.

"WHAT!?" Love shouted. After that it was like a hurricane hit my head and my emotions were shouting at one another in hatred. hmm, where is Hatred?

"Hatred!" I called. A black-robed emotion walked out from behind the crowd of angry emotions.

"Why do I have to be here? I hate when you call meetings, they always end up in fights," Hatred sulked.

"Do I hate Slade, or anyone for that matter?" I asked her.

"Yeah, your father, but he doesn't count. No you don't hate Slade, I would know if you did." She said with a frown.

"I'm just so-" I was cut off.

"Confused? Me too! Wait what are we talking about?" Confusion asked. as she bounded towards us and away from the heated argument about Love being a Tramp.

I groaned and grabbed my head, my emotions were giving me a headache with all the shouting. Love, Rude, and Brave were in the middle of the storm of emotions. Brave had Love pinned to the ground and Rude was pulling Braves hair while stepping on loves arm. Love was kicking and punching back but she was a weak emotion, she didn't stand a chance.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Rage chanted with a devious smile, pumping her fist in the air. Peace and Caring looked horrified. Worry was about to have yet another panic attack; She was hyperventilating so much she was trembling on the ground watching the fight.

"Stop this mutiny! Someones gonna get hurt, and then it will hurt Raven!" Caring shouted at them. No one listened.

"Can't we all just get along and coexist together?" Peace tried to help to stop the brawl. I had enough, if they didn't stop I would stop them.

"QUIET!" I shouted as loud as I could. Everyone froze in response. Brave had Rude on her back and an arm pulled behind her with Love underneath them both. Brave had Love in a one-armed headlock. Love was crying.

"If you can't get along together then disperse back to your domains!" With that they all disappeared one by one, back to their sections of my mind. Only Rage stayed.

"This is your chance, to live a whole new life, to be his apprentice. You don't have to obey the rules, or worry about Boy Blunder yelling at the team when your 'team' messed up. He saved you when your friends didn't, you should be thankful." She turned to leave but I spoke up.

"I think... I think you're right." I said slowly.

"Of course I am," she turned to smirk then dissapered as the others had. I left Nevermore after that.

Back in reality, I opened my eyes again and sighed. Back to the strange place. Did my friends really leave me to die? No, they wouldn't, I told myself. This is all just a bad dream, I could be in a coma for all I know, that is why everything is so real. No, if I was in a coma then way stranger things would be happening, like Slade would have been wearing a tutu and rollerblading in the room. This was not a coma. A soft knock at the door startled me, then a man in his mid fourtys or fiftys walked in holding a tray of food with tea. I was definitely hungry.

"Miss Raven, my name is Wintergreen. I have made you dinner if you are ready to eat."

* * *

Thankyou to all who review! I hope to see more! Okay no BB/RAE thank goodness, I'm so sick of them. But I do have a pair in mind. Do you want to know what pair? Good, keep reading and find out! Thought I was going to tell you now? Wrong! It would ruen the suppries! Ha Det!


	7. Master?

Chapter Seven: Master?

Robin Pov.

This was all a big mess. Raven was mysteriously gone, and a note from Slade in her room. Could we afford another Terra? I didn't think Raven was capable of that kind of betrayal, we had been with her through the end of the world, she knew she had friends who cared. But the real question was, did she care? I shook my head to rid the thought.

I was almost home, the intercom on the plane told me so. I had almost fallen asleep when I felt the plane descend. The plane wasn't as full as it had been on the trip to Gotham, but it was still a little noisy. I willed to be off the plane, away from these strangers and back to my team. The night I heard Raven was missing was only two days ago, I didn't have time to come back sooner because Batman needed my help finishing up.

Raven. Many words could describe her: emotionally reserved, anti-social, and strong-headed. She never attempted to be evil, that's the whole reason she joined the Titans; To make up for her being a half-demon and born for destruction. But she herself was NOT evil, or even corrupt in any way. She was not devious, nor was she sneaky. She was not one to suddenly flock to Slades' side. Especially Slade, because he worked with her father, Trigon, to end the world. Granted, he did help me bring Raven back, and help defeat Trigon. But Raven didn't have evil characteristics, she was a hero, the whole City of Jump looked up to her and the rest of us. That doesn't mean she can't turn into a criminal if she didn't want to.

Lately though, I did notice she spent more time in her room or alone, more than usual. She was being very un-Ravenlike, if there was such a thing for her. She had mood swings and they were usually her angry, like she was almost unable to stand to be around us. She would turn us down when we said something about going out of the tower for fun. She hid in her room most of the time, and once I heard her crying, though I didn't want to interrupt her because she would probably get angry. It's like she was depressed lately, but over what? What could possibly be bothering her? Bothering her so that she didn't even talk to her friends about it? Had she really becoming the apprentice of Deathstroke? Or was that part of his plan, to make us believe she became a traitor? I was worried, for Raven, and my team. I felt a headache coming on...

Raven Pov.

Two days have passed, but I really didn't think it was that bad. I was given clothes similar to what I would wear at the Tower, like skinny jeans and T-shirts. Wintergreen was very nice and he had my favorite tea made every morning. Slade had come in once to ask me how I was feeling and if I needed anything. He wasn't the Slade I fought in battle, this Slade was nice and considerate. Maybe being his apprentice wouldn't be so bad, maybe.

Today was different from the previous, because I was allowed to take off my mid section rappings. I had broken a few ribs and now I was fine, with the exception of a giant purple-black bruise on my back and side. I was now in the large kitchen perched on a stool at the island in the middle. Wintergreen was making pancakes and eggs with sausage breakfast. It reminded me of Cyborgs' cooking.

_My friends... Were they really my friends? _I felt a twinge of pain as that thought ran through my mind.

Were they trying to find me? Did they really leave me to die? I could answer those questions if I could only remember what happened. But it was all fuzzy and if I tried to hard to remember I got a headache. I felt my self-control slipping away and I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. Wintergreen set a plate down in front of me with a warm smile.

"Thank you," I managed to sound normal instead of on the brink of insanity.

"Miss Raven, I must bring Master Slade his breakfast. Please excuse me." I smiled as best I could and nodded. Wintergreen left the room with a plate of food on a tray. He was so mannered and peaceful, it amazed me how he could stand being around Slade at all.

_Were they even searching...?_

I would never know the answer for sure. I would never know if they cared, simply because I stopped talking to them about how I felt and they stopped talking to me. Sometimes I felt like a nuisance in the Tower, a vermin, a parasite, a bad cold.

_No, _I told myself bitterly, _They cared. They helped stop Trigon from taking over the world-_

That was just it. Something clicked into place, a lost puzzle piece in a mess of pieces. They only had to stop Trigon because he was going to end the world. They only cared then because they had to save everybody else on the stinking planet, not that I objected saving them. But they did what they had to, not because I was their friend. They pried me for information about my life and made me feel wanted, just to save the world and in the end not really care how I felt. They left me to die because I was the weak link in the group. I had the short temper, the wierd appearance. I was the daughter of a demon. The daughter of the demon who briefly overthrew the world. The daughter of Trigon, the most feared demon in every demention I had ever been to. I posed as a threat to the Titans. I wanted no part of being a Titans anymore. Hatred and Rage grew strong in my mind. My next choice would be like a slap in the face to them.

A new emotion was born; Revenge.

I felt that my breathing pick up on this delicate topic and so I slowly calmed myself back down. Just in time too, Wintergreen walked in as I was now calm and passive.

"Ah, you haven't even touched your eggs Miss Raven. Is something the matter?" He asked as he walked towards my seat. I lost my appetite after I thought about _them._

"Sorry," A slight flush of embarrassment burned my ashen skin, "I was deep in though about... something."

"Well you have no time to eat now, Master Slade would like to have a word with you in his study. If you are to get hungry later, I will make you a snack. Now off with you, we don't want to keep him waiting." Wintergreen seemed happy, he beckoned for me to follow him down a long corridor. It was a dimly lit corridor, and what light it did have was from the rather plain chandeliers and the dark grey walls didn't help much. He led me to a door and stopped. He must have senced I was nervous because he shot me a reassuring smile and patted my shoulder then walked away.

_I think I know what he wants to discuss..._

I pushed open the door to see Slade standing over a fire-place, not bothering to acknowledge my presence. I walked in and Wintergreen closed the door behind, I slowly walked into the giant study and stopped ten feet back from him. The study was like a library on steroids; bookcases adorned the walls all the way around and stretched to the ceiling, not one shelf was bare of books of all sizes and colors. Several black latters attached themselves to the bookcases for easily accessing the uppermost levels. A few couches and tables were set up at different arrangements in the room. My mouth fell slightly agape as I stared at my surrounding.

"Raven?" I pulled myself back from my stare and settled my face back to my emotionless mask. He was unmoved by the fireplace, standing as if he was a statue.

"Slade?" I answered, mocking his tone, he ignored this and continued.

"Seeming now that you are better," His body shifted to look at me, yet he was still turned to the fire, half his body was encased in an orange glow from the fire. "I would like to discuss your apprenticeship." He eyed me, waiting for my reaction, but I kept my passive mask on.

"Yes, what about it?" I asked. He turned his whole body to me and strode over until he was mere feet from me. He began to circle me like a shark, but stopped behind me, I didn't move.

"Are you ready to become my apprentice?" He said as he played with a strand of my hair. This was getting uncomfortable... But, in order to exact my new-found Revenge, I had to make a decision.

"Yes." I said just slightly above a whisper. He let my hair drop and he walked to the front of me, his eye grew wide in question.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" He mused.

"I have my reasons, and _IF_ I was to go back you probably made it look like I did something wrong and turn my team against me. Leaving me right back where I started; Here." I explained.

"perceptive, aren't we?" He noted. His weight shifted from one leg then back to the other.

"Hm."

"Well, you're going to need a new suit. I have yours in the other room." I blinked.

"You already have it? How did you know I would agree?"

"There are many things you don't know about me, little bird," He taunted me with that nic-name. "Follow me."

I followed his back through the poorly lit corridor to an unfamiliar door. He opened it and stepped inside, I was on his heels burning with curiosity. The room was small and the walls were light grey with black accents, a table sat in the middle of the room. What sat on the table caught my eye.

"Try it on. I would like to see it on my new apprentice." He walked out for me to change.

I walked over to the uniform on the table, picking it up and putting it on. It reminded me of Robins uniform, only for a girl. The black and orange material clung to me like a second skin, and was adorned with metal armor all over. I stole a glance at myself in the mirror. One half of me was dark as night and the other half was a pumpkin. Slades' signature 'S' was in the center of my chest, just as Terra's had been. A utility belt now hung on my hips replacing my beloved jewel belt. My purple boots were now replaced with black steel toe combat boots, which were surprisingly comfier than they looked. And no cloak, damn. Over all, I didn't look half bad, the suit hugged my curves and made me feel comfortable like my leotard did. I was pleased at my attire. Forget 'Not half bad', I looked desireable, I looked oh so good. I turned to the door and found and empty corridor.

Where, oh where, is Slade? He told me to show him, but then he goes and hides?

_ Damn cryptic psychopath._

I knew how to find him. I imediantly closed my eyes searched the manner for his smokey grey ora. Wintergreens ora was funny, it was dark brown, almost red. I quickly found Slade back in his study, so I walked back to the big room. I stopped when I was right in front of him, he was reading something on one of the manious couches. He looked up and his eye narrowed, it seemed to be in a pleased way. But I couldn't tell.

"It fits well, Raven. We will have training first thing tomorrow. You will to be in that suit unless otherwise instructed. And one other thing, you will address me as Master."

"Power-hungry, aren't we, _Master_?" I couldn't help but be a smart-ass, it was in my nature.

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long! I, for a brief period of time, had writers block and was working on my other storys. Check them out! I apologize for my bad spelling of 'Traitor' in the other chapter, I was surprized that even spell-check didn't catch it. But oh well. I will fix it soon, I promise. And as always **REVEIW!** Thank you!


	8. Rumors, They Spread Like Wildfires

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! It make so me so happy to see that people like this story! Even if it was only asking me to update, every day. I'm going to do my chapters a little different. Not by much though, just a lot of skipping between Pov.'s and stuff, so anyways...

Sorry fluff will be soon!

And sorry this chapter isn't very long. Next chapter make take some time to update though, it is longer.

Onward! Go forth! I release you!

Ok, no seriously you can read now.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Rumors, They Spread Like Wildfires

Bumble Bee's Pov.

Titans East Tower

Robin, The Boy Wonder, was more like Boy Blunder. He just had to call at four in the morning, and to tell me he lost a team mate. Just great. A wonderful start to the day. I scowelled at his illuminant face.

"Are you serious?" And somehow on Gods green Earth he became our fearless leader. How do you lose a person?

_"Yes, dead serious Bee. She's missing and posibly AWOL. We need help with our search," _Robin spoke from the com screen.

"Well we cant help much, unless we go to Jump. But Rob, this is the time of the year when criminals are most active here, we cant just abandon Steel City. Why dont you call up your league buddys. I'm sure they'd help." I leaned back in my chair and stretched my legs, Robin will hear it from me as soon as this chat is over.

_"No. I cant. They would think we are incompetant. Besides, Zatara doesn't like Raven anyways." _Robins weight shifted in his chair uncomfortably.

"Zatara? Why not?" Zatara was such a caring person, even if he was a little over-protective of his daughter. I only met him once though.

_"Because she's a half-demon. Before she and I formed the Titans, she was rejected help by the League, mainly Zatara's doing. Batman sent her my way, without me or the League knowing, to help her."_ Robin shook his head and sighed.

"Ok so that's out of the question. What about the other Titans, someone must be free to help?" I stifled a yawn.

_"So far I've called Kid Flash, Herald, Argent, Jericho, Kole, and Red Star. None of them were availible to help. I didn't want to call Jinx, she and Raven never got along, whatever side of the law they're on."_

"Well thats a start. I might know some people who could help. In the mean time, keep trying, I'll see what we cant do over here. How long has Raven been missing anyway?"

_"Almost two weeks." _Robin spoke quietly and hung his head, ashamed.

"Two Weeks! And your just now calling? Whats wrong with you?! Does anyone beside your team and me know?!" I abrutily stood up, knocking over my chair and mading a loud thud. Surely that would wake up someone...

Batman's Pov.

Gotham.

I Parked the Batmobile inside the cave on its hanger and swiftly got out, stretching as I whent. A long night indeed. Four robberies, three Two-face goons catured, and two counts of asault stopped. No sleep for over thirty-eight long hours, and now being four-thirty. To say the least I'm exhausted and want to sleep. But just as I'm walking to the hidden staircase, the communications system beeps to life and I run over and except the call. I noted a few bats sturred at the noice above. On the screen is a girl with coffee brown skin and dark hair pulled into two buns. Her costume consisted of black and yellow striped half shirt and black pants, I noted she had yellow wings that hung downwards idley and two yellow "B" shaped weponds attached to her hips.

"Who are you?" I monotoned to the apperent superhero.

_"Sorry it's so early, but it's an emergency. My name is Bumble Bee, I'm part of the Teen Titans East located in Steel City. I just found out that one of Robins team mates has been missing for almost two weeks. He forbid me to go to the Justice League for help, so I called you."_

"I'm one of the founders of the Justice League, isn't that the same as disobeing his orders?"

_"I contacted you, not the Watch Tower." _Her arms folded acrossed her chest in anxiety.

"Very well, Which one of his team is missing?"

_"I heard you know her, Raven."_ My eyes widened a little, she noticed this. _"Even more shocking is that Deathstroke has her, and she might be his apprentice willingly."_

"The Justice League needs to know this wether Robin likes it or not," I cut the line and connected to the Watchtower.

_"Hey Batman, what's up?" _green Arrow answered the call.

"I need to call a meeting, very imporrtant. Beem me up." In an instant I was at the Watchtower in Space.

Raven's Pov.

Unknown.

"Do you really have to blindfold me? It's not like I could tell where we are by looking out a window." This was getting redicules. I was sitting in a plane, and had been blinded since I was in Slade's manor. Trust issues? Or what. We were already in the air and I had no idea where we were. Before we left the house, I was told to change into civilion dress; I had on a black and red plad button down shirt with a black tank top underneath, and blue jeans with black sneakers.

"It is necessary, little bird, that you stay as you are for the remainder of the trip. Trust is hard to be earned," He cooned to me. It sounded like he was behind me.

"It's been three hours," I wined. Eventually he would give in or get fed up, "Are we there yet?"

"Soon." I sighed, this was such a long ride already. Might as well sleep the rest off the way.

_Thirty Minutes Later..._

"Alright miss Raven," Wintergreen said as he removed my blindfold and waking me up from a dreamless sleep. I blinked, it was a lot brighter than I had anicipated. My arms stretched out and I yawned, looking around the cabin of the plane, there was no trace of Slade anywhere. Wintergreen noticed my nonchalant search, but said nothing.

"Where are we? Or does he not trust me enough to run away, even though I am willing?" I sassed, not meaning to direct it towards him. I felt a little pingde of guilt for being rude to someone so nice, but quickly disregarded it.

"Miss Raven, Slade is a man whos' trust is not easily earned. Especially after Terra, your team were not the only ones shocked by her sudden switch back and forth in aleagence. Slade, after he came back from the his employment with your father and with his rightful skin back in tact, was quite curious to know why she had this revelation. But enough chit-chat. Master Slade is already at the haunt, awating your arival. If you will, follow me please."

He led down the short stepps of the private jet and to a black car with tinted windows. The scenery of the airport shown to be rural; a small hanger with few planes and even fewer people stood not far in the distance. I wondered if Slade got past the civilions without being seen in his costume, or if he had Trees bordered the tarmack as close as posible and were growing in thick everywhere else. Wintergreen held open the back door and I got in. He closed the door and got in the drivers seat and headed towards the distant road. As we entered the road I noticed the trees were clustered together in some spots as if competing in a battle of the fittest.

We didn't drive for long, ten minutes or so, before I was greeted by ornatly detailed rot iron gates that opened as we moved closer, Wintergreen had a remote for them I assumed. The manor behind the gates was even more inpressive; Faded creme coloured roman style collums held up an overhang just before the giant white doors. Around the sides of the manor were ivy plants that grew halfway up the building. It was breath-taking to say the least. A hidden beauty in the forest. Wintergreen parked the car and led me inside, and it was different than the outside. Inside was modern; white walls with modern furnature addorning the floor in various spots. To the left was a staircase that spiraled both up and down. Wintergreen led me up the stairs to the third floor and down a long hallway to a door. The door had a name stamped on the front; Raven.

"The Master will summon you later to take a tour of the property with him. For now, settle in. He insists that you wear civilian clothes for now until further instructions." Wintergreen turned and left before I could reply.

My hand rested on the knob and slowly turned it, I gasbed softly. I exspected a plain room like the last, but I was greeted by dark purple walls, a dark blue bedset, and a black roll top desk with matching swivel chair. I stepped inside and closed the door.

Wintergreen Pov.

Lithonwood, Wisconson

"Slade, that chemical was too dangerous. I have noticed changes in her aditude, and not a good kind." I was severly disapointed. I found Slade in the labritory still in his civilian attire, without his mask.

"I only injected enough to alter the thoughts." Slade moved acrossed the room to the refridgerated chemical storage and and looked at the metalic pink chemical in a test tube.

"Yes, but that substance is toxic. You could have killed the poor child, and that wouldn't help you any. Using mind control to get what you want, might not have been the best way." I placed my hands on my hips in disaproval.

"I know, Will. But I wouldn't have been able to change her mind so easily without it." Slade turned back to me and sighed. "I just hope she doesn't find out."

"For your sake, Neither do I." I left him in the lab and whent to go prepare dinner.


	9. Brink of Insanity

Chapter Nine: Brink of Insanity

Raven Pov.

Lithonwood, Wisconsin

Six weeks of being under the same roof as Slade hasn't been all that bad. I learned my location and a few other things, but Slade hasn't trusted me enough to see his maskless face. But just because things were all peachy-keen didn't mean I didn't have rules: I was never allowed out on missions, for fear I would remember the ways of a hero; never was I to be seen in public for the time being, unless incognito; and always listen to Wintergreen, no matter how ridicules the request.

I read a newspaper recently, mainly because it gave me something to do, that proclaimed me a traitor and dangerous to any and all civilians. Somehow the Justice League had found out I was gone and had influenced the clippings to turn against me. Also in the same newspaper, the Teen Titans replaced me! They replaced me with Supergirl, of course they said it was only temporary, I didn't believe them. My "Team" gave up on me, they didn't care enough to even give a feeble attempted at my rescue. On the other hand, did I even want to be rescued?

They ditched me, replaced me, and betrayed me? Some friends.

_They really do care, you don't know if they gave up searching._

"Shut up," I sneered at myself, good thing I was training alone today. I might have sounded crazy to every one, even Robin. The voices, or my emotions rather, were finding loopholes in my control more and more. I was coming apart at the seems, literally. And if I lost control, it would be ugly. I just needed to breath and finish the push ups I started.

I pulled myself back to reality and continued the push ups as if there was no insane pause. Slade was working under contract in an undisclosed location, he could be in the other room or in another country for all I knew. Slade not to long ago started trusting me enough to leave the house on contracts, not like I had anywhere to run to anyways. The more I got to know him, the more I got the sense that he is human, as far fetched as that sounds.

I got up from my push ups and headed to the bench where my bottle of water sat. I sat down next to it and just focussed on breathing and keeping calm. I hunched over and rested my head in my hands, and looked at the floor. This was not very calming. It made me agitated. I was losing control, fast. I got up and bolted for the door, leaving the training room and running to my room. I ran in and closed the door leaning my back up against it, I closed my eyes and cleared my mind. Too many emotions, too little space. I slumped to the ground and leaned my head against my knees, wrapping my arms around myself.

_Calm down. You cannot lose control._

_Calm down. Hold it together._

_Calm down. Thats it, calm._

I sucked in a deep breath and let it go slowly. I got off the ground and walked over to my bed, plopping down on the soft material. I didn't bother to change out of my sweaty work out clothes, I just buried my head further into the pillow. I heard a soft knock at my door and I groaned, then got up to answer the knock.

"Yes master?" I asked suprized as I opened the door to face Slade, I had no idea he was home.

"Are you alright?" His voice was even but his emotions were concern and confusion.

"Um, I'm fine, why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You ran to your room without finishing your training."

"How did you-Were you spying on me?" I said, in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I was merely testing you, to see if you would obey me, you passed if you were wondering. And you looked as though you were in pain."

"I'm fine," I monotoned. IF I did need help, and that was a big IF, it wasn't needed from him.

"Raven, I hate it when people lie to me. What's wrong?" He barged his way passed me into my room and made himself comfy on the desk chair. I closed the door and turned to him, irritated.

"You want to know whats wrong?" Suddenly I was livid, "I'm losing control! My emotions are tearing me apart from the inside! I meditate and it all ends up as a war zone!" I stopped myself from revealing anything more, and I felt embarrassed for what I did expose. My cheeks heated up.

"Thats no reason to high-tail it from the other room," My eye twitched, he saw and was amused.

"NO REASON?! I COULD KILL A PERSON IF I LET IT SLIP FROM MY GRASPS!" I grabbed my head in both hands and shut my eyes tight.

"Raven," I ignored him, I was too caught up in the throbbing pain coming from my temples, along with the light-headedness.

"Raven?" He asked again, this time concern was obvious in his voice. I sat cross-legged where I was standing, I was afraid of passing out. My breathing was staring to become pants, and I tried to calm it to no avail. Inside my mind, my emotions were mixing into others' domains and causing problems like confusion on who they were. For instance, right now Hate was Happy and vice versa. Rude was in Confusions' domain, picking a fight with Confusion. Pessimism was in Braves' domain, playing the part. And in all of this, Knowledge was in Insanes domain, asking where the exit was, Insane answered with a hysterical laugh. Back to reality, I was holding my head with a pained expression, then four red eyes appeared.

"No!" My demonic voice came out, when I sensed Slades' emotions, he was stunned.

Robin Pov.

JLA WatchTower

"Are you sure?" Batman asked, pulling up a survalince video at the meeting table. The meeting was called due to new evidence of Ravens whereabouts. The whole Justice League was here, plus me and my team.

"No, it just looks like her," The Flash answered, "The height and hair is right, but look at her skin tone, it's not grey, its tan."

"She could be hidden, for all we know she could be hidden in plain sight." Wonder Women added.

"She could have gotten away from Deathstroke, too, but that is unlikely," Batman continued.

"If He didn't want us to find her, we wouldn't," Martian Manhunter said.

"She wouldn't do anything wrong. She would fight, she wouldn't give in. Raven might be there on her own free will, but he is threatening her! Raven has a strong will. She was on my team, she had to have a strong will to survive. She is not a threat!" my voice grew from a whisper to a shout fast.

"Enough, Robin," Batman fumed, "We have to assume any possible situation. Even death."

"I would know if she was dead, the bond is still there" I chided.

"Please, I know Friend Raven would not work for Slade on her own accord. Friend Raven is the only member of the team that can stand up to Slade. I will do the 'Vouch' for my friend." Starfire spoke, the room went quiet for a moment. Then Green Arrow spoke up.

"So what if she was tricked?"

"Is she easily tricked?" Wonder Women asked. A pause in conversation again, moments later the silence ended.

"So... we're back to square one?" Superman wondered aloud.

"Pretty much," Cyborg muttered. Beast Boy and Supergirl stayed silent through the entire meeting. The meeting continued, I did my best to ignore their biased opinions.

Suddenly I felt a pain invoke my head and I grabbed it, holding back a scream. I closed my eyes and focused on the bond, Raven once told me it was it could be used as a two-way radio, but I had never tried before. I reached into the bond with my mind and called out.

_"Raven?" _

_"Robin?" _Raven answered, in obvious pain. Not physical, mentle.

_"Raven! Where are you? Are you okay? Did Slade make you his apprentice? Has he threatened you?" _I asked in a rush.

_"Slow down Boy Blunder. I'm fine, Why did you replace me?" _Her question took me off guard, how did she know...?

_"I-we didn't replace you. The JLA advised us to have another member with us." _

_"Really?! Are you even looking?" _ She paused, _"I don't want you to look anymore. I don't want to be found. I don't want to be a hero. I WANT to stay here." _She ranted. She didn't want to be found, what was wrong with her?

_"Listen to me, Raven, Slade is tricking you somehow. We are searching. We will keep searching till the ends of the earth. You are our friend, we will never give up on you, I didn't give up on you before and I won't now." _ I tried to comfort her and maby change her mind. This was not Raven, or at least not the one I knew. The one I knew never gave up, She would never give in. The Raven I knew has just as thick of a skull as I do. This Raven was weak and desperate; she was insane.

_"You won't ever find me, long enough to capture me at least. Stop wasting your time, I will never join your little band of miss-fit hero freaks again." _She sneered, angry as ever.

_"We won't give up searching."_

_"And you'll never find me." _She ended our connection.

I opened my eyes and realized everybody was staring at me with worried and curious looks. Maybe I was crazy, that was why they stared, or maybe I was talking aloud too. I gulped and I felt a sweet trickle down my back.

"What?" I asked, innocently.

Raven Pov.

Lithonwood, Wisconsin

"Did you know they replaced me?" I said calmly a few minutes later. I was still crumpled on the ground with my head in hands, but a smooth exspression on my face.

"So I heard, is that whats bothering you?" He asked, as if I didn't have a melt down in front of him only minutes ago. Slade still sad at my desk, his hands now folded on his lap, waiting for a more specific responce.

"Yes and no."

"And?" Slade was so prodding, it bugged me ever so.

"And what? I wasn't going to tell you." I got off the ground and glared at him, something told me he didn't care. I avirted my eyes to the ground.

"Raven?" No reply, I was afraid he wanted the truth so I avoided conversation.

"Raven?" He tried again, to no avail.

"Raven?"He said in a more demanding tone.

"What?" I asked, very anoyed. He got up and walked up to me, standing close.

"Sounds like you could use a trip out of the haunt, would you like to help me on a contract?" I was so excited I wanted to bounce out of my seat in joy, but I stayed passive.

"Sure, why not?" He walked to the door and beckoned me, I followed him to his office.


	10. friendly Faces

A/N: Wooh! I'm proud of myself! I updated rather quick, within a week par-say! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know. Also there is a supries at the end...

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Ten: Friendly Faces

Raven Pov.

Gotham City

We arrived in Gotham City two days later, with a plan for all circumstances. I was currently perched on the top of a sky scraper in uniform, spying on the target through a thermal scope. Thermal because so I could pick up heat signatures. Slade was inside the building, without anyones' notice, collecting information from the computer data base. Our mission was to extract the information required and eliminate the target. So far, Slade was in need of no assistance, which left me to watch bordly from the opposing rooftop.

This was exciting, yet part of me yelled it was wrong. Killing was the name of the dangerous game I decided to play along with, granted I never killed a person before. I always saved lives, whats wrong with me? Dangerous game indeed. The emotions that were against this choice rang out, in hopes to detour me.

"Shut up," I growled at myself, "Just keep focused until the job is done." I felt like I was being watched briefly, but dismissed the feeling thinking I was paranoid.

I had sat there for a little less than ten minutes when radio silence was broken.

_"Raven, do you copy?" _ Slades voice rang in the ear-com he gave me.

"Loud and clear Master," I replied, pressing the button on the device to talk.

_"Good, time for Alpha Six." _I nodded, not that he could see, and put the scope in the utility belt.

I teleported beside him inside the building. He was by a set of giant brown doors with carvings of Gods and mortals; Our target sure was narcissistic. He glanced at me and held his hand up, gesturing for me to take down the door, I smirked. I used my powers to slam open the doors, making the people inside jump. Inside was even more self-centered. The walls were gold and white, while the mans desk, which sat as a center piece to the room, was ebony and silver. behind them all was a huge window.

The man behind the desk had a business suit and his face was black, but it wasn't his skin tone, his face was charred to a crisp. A blond lady stood beside the man, holding a clipboard and dressed in usual office clothes. Two other muscular men, who I assumed as body guards, rushed our way.

"Stop! You idiots!" The man behind the desk stood up and yelled at the men, they followed his command. I stood still and passive, but on the inside I was curious as to why they stopped.

"Roman, long time no see, in good health I assume." Slade said making friendly chatter, without sounding like he cared.

"Slade, yeah long time. New apprentice?" Black Mask settled back in his seat. Slade walked up just feet from the desk and I followed behind him, folding my arms behind my back and standing up straight.

"Yes, and she actually is willing," Slade said, with a bit of humor making Black Mask chuckle.

"You sure know how to pick them. So, what can I do for you?" He leaned back in his chair and got comfortable.

"I'm here on business," Slade said bluntly.

"And what do you need from me? Assistance of some sort?"

"Not quite." Slade pulled out his Glock .45 and held it to his face. Black Mask froze, stunned, and his body guards didn't dare move.

"You-you wouldn't-I mean, we're friends, allies. Who hired you." He stammered.

All of the sudden the window collapsed in and a black figure emerged from the down pour of glass. milliseconds later we were in the heat of battle. I was taking on the two goons, while Slade fought Black Mask and Black Mask fought Batman. The blond lady had long since hid by the wall, inching her way to the door.

Both the oversized goons rushed at me, I jumped up over them as they passed me and they halted and spun around, angry and determined. I smirked and raised my hand up, beckoning them to make the first move. The goon on the right, I noted me was a bald dark skinned man, swung senselessly at me and I wrapped my ora around him, using him as a bat and the other goon, who was black haired and causation, as a ball. Sending the one goon plowing into Black Mask, who was getting pummelled by Slade and the Dark Knight was also hit with the goon, toppling them both with the now unconscience goon. The bald goon was stunned and growing in pain and wiggling, attempting to escape the unescapable force. I raised him up and smashed him into the mush pit of the others, minus Slade who stood aside and watched with pleasure as now both goons and Black Mask were unconscience, just leaving Batman stunned under them all, his attempts at moving were proven unsuccessful.

"Raven," Batman heaved.

I didn't acknowledge him, but Slade did. He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder of approval, while keeping turned to the pile of people.

"Oh? Haven't you heard? She is doing this on her own free will, if she wanted to, she could have returned to that 'Team' of hers but she didn't. What does that tell you?" He put emphasis on the 'Team' part.

"That you're a manipulative, tyrannical, psychopath, who should be locked up in Arkham." Batman managed to free an arm before continuing, "Raven, your friends are worried for you. They want you back, they are searching for you. Do you remember them?" The last part he asked as if I had been a run-away case and ten years later came back.

"Friends?" I asked, realizing that this was the first thing I had said to anyone in the room, "What friends? Do friends replace you after a few weeks? Do friends keep you company only to use your stage tricks and to win? Tell me, Bats, why was Richard so eager to leave your side? Now is that a side kick or an adopted son thing?" Both Slade and Batman were shocked when I used Robins real name, both of them not knowing I knew his identity.

"That is not true, he has messed with your mind!" Batman proclaim. Slade walked over to the slump of men on Batman and eyed Black Mask in particular.

"Little Bird," Slade called to me, "Be honest, as I don't like lies, do you want to leave with Batman and return to them?" Slade looked at me briefly as I shook my head,"See? I'm not holding her against her will. Bird Boy will have to understand that."

"I will bring you to justice Deathstroke!" Batman growled under the weight.

"Pity you can't save everyone," Slade mused and held his gun out again at Black Mask, and without hesitation, shot him once in the head. Blood oozed out of the bullet hole above his eyes. So this was what death looked like, huh. What kind of sick monster have I turned into? I'm perfectly fine, I argued back, against myself.

"NOOO!" Batman struggle even more to escape now. Slade turned to me again and place a hand palm up.

"Get us back home, will you." I took his hand and we sunk into a portal I created on the floor beneath us, teleporting us to our Hotel, clear on the other side of town.

"That was fun," I noted, "I didn't even break a sweat." I walked over to gather some normal clothes from my suit case and sat on my bed, we had separate beds along side each others.

"I found it amusing how you answered his question. But tell me, you know his identity?"

"I do, along with half of the Justice League. Whoever Robin knew back when I looked into his mind I know. Robin is Richard John Grayson, last of the Graysons, watched his parents fall to their deaths. Green Arrow is Oliver Queen, a business billionaire and owner of Queen Industries in Star City. I know a lot more of them too."

"What about Batman? You know, you and I could take them all down," Slade said offhandedly. He sat down on his bed and gathered his thoughts.

"But," I paused, wondering how he would take this, "You still don't trust me. What if I told you the wrong identities of some of them of the wrong weakness, what if that information gets us killed? What if betrayal was on the menu?" Slade looked up at me and his eye narrowed.

"Well, then I guess I will have to trust you. Do you trust me?" He stared me down, I couldn't look away even if I wanted to.

"Up to a certain extent, I guess, I do." I got off the bed with my clothes in hand and walked to the bathroom to change.

I discarded my uniform for a black tank top and blue pajama shorts and ankle socks. When I walked back out, Slade was out of his uniform and into a white shirt and plaid pajama pants. He was sitting on his bed with his back up against the head board, ankles crossed, reading a book. Still had a mask on, yet not his metal one, this one was cloth but painted the same colours as his usual mask. He didn't look up when I entered, and I went to lay on my bed face down above the covers.

_I wonder whats under his mask?_

"You did good today." Slade praised, which he rarely did, "But you need to work on being my physical, what if your powers one day vanished?"

"Yes I do," I agreed. I rolled my head to face him, "You seem... pretentious? Why?"

"I asked you if you trusted me, and you do, mostly. I trust you the same, yet, I want to know you will follow me into Hell if need be. And the only way to gain either one of our trusts is to..." He trailed off, waiting for me to finish it.

"...Take off the mask?" I guessed. I sat up and crossed my legs.

"Naturally," He continued, "Will it gain your trust? As you will have gained mine in return."

"Yes, it will," I said slowly.

"Raven?" Only now did he turn away from his book.

"Yes?" He took of the cloth that covered his face and peeled it of slowly, as if still uneasy about it, yet his emotions showed he was confident.

I was looking at a man in his early thirties with white-blond hair and an eye patch covering one eye, which was dark blue. This man was not scarred like I had originally thought. This man was Slade. Slade was human? A few months ago I would have thought that impossible.

The seconds dragged on and after a minute or two I felt sefl-conscience for staring, so I looked away at my feet. In my peripheral vision, I saw Slade get up and place his book down on the desk. I noted that the name of his book was "The Art Of War," I smirked on the inside. Then he walked to right in front of me, his hand lifted my chin up and are eyes met, or mine with his lone eye at least. We stared at each other for a long second, then he kissed me lightly on the lips and pulled away. I was speechless, and it didn't help that my blood pressure had risen.

"Good night, little bird."

"Uhhh," I stammered, I blinked a few times to see if that really just happened.

He smirked and returned to his bed. He got underneath the covers and switched off his light before rolling on his side so that his back was towards me. I did the same, yet I couldn't go to sleep just yet.

Did he really just kiss me?


	11. The Day Is Young

Chapter Eleven: The Day Is Young

Batman Pov.

Batcave, Gotham

"That didn't go well," I muttered to myself as I pulled off the cowl, but remaining in costume, once I was at the Batcave.

I never would have imagined Raven, the frail sullen child from those years ago, could have turned into Deathstrokes' personal lackey. Raven came to the Justice League in order to escape the threshold her father had, but Zatarra wouldn't have it. Even if we did help her, would Earth stand a chance? Well, somehow it did, as Raven already defeated him. But her sudden change, what caused it?

"Master Bruce, eventful evening?" Alfred said while handing me a coffee.

"Very," I smiled weakly, "Thank you." I took a sip and sighed before continuing, "Deathstroke was in Gotham, with Raven, and he killed Black Mask. Slade shot him right in front of Raven and she didn't even blink, almost like she was bored and had nothing better to do than stare at Romans' bullet wound."

"Perhaps he has killed in front of her before?" he offered, getting a nod in response.

"But Robin told me she is the one Titan he relies on the most, she was the stronger foundation for them, I guess. I still don't understand. She has been his puppet for almost seven weeks now, and this is the only job she is reported doing, for or with him. She could know information that only Richard, you, and I know; She could know the secret identity of all the League, she could know our weaknesses, and strengths. She could know the tactics we use, and how to evade them. If she really is his apprentice, then she is a threat to the league and a threat to society. She must be apprehended, and fast, before Deathstroke can provoke anything further."

"How do you know, sir?"

"She called Robin Richard in front of Deathstroke, and said he was my adopted son."

I pulled up the leagues' transmission system while talking, and waiting for a response. Few moments later, the Watchtower receives.

_"Watchtower to Batman, go ahead." _the Atom replied.

"Ray, we have a problem, requesting transport to Watchtower under code ALCO."

_"Right away Bruce!" _ Ray Palmer replied with heist.

Raven Pov.

Lithonwood, Wisconsin

The morning was usual, a plane ride back to the manner in the country. In the afternoon, we had a brief training session then dinner. The only thing that bugged me was Slade acted as if nothing happened on our trip. He acted like we didn't kiss. Maybe he was ashamed? I dejected that thought, Slade is Slade, he is not ashamed of anything.

Three days later, I woke up to Wintergreen telling me to get dressed in my uniform.

I sat up and pulled off my blanket, "Where are we going?"

"You are going back to Jump City, he requests you be prepared for a fight." I nodded and he left me to dress.

Why was I going back to Jump? Did a job come up? Had he found more fire for me to play with? So to speak. I got dressed in my uniform then got to the front door, Slade waited for me.

"Teleport us to my old haunt," He held out his hand and I took it and teleported us there.

"Can I ask why we're here?" I asked puzzled.

"You want to prove your loyalty?" I nodded, "Good, because I want to get rid of the Titans, and I know you want revenge."

His offer was so tempting, and I had already taken it. While Slade talked over the mission details I had a debate with myself; Did I deserve revenge, or do I hold any morals anymore? I not only wanted revenge, I needed it, I craved it. Maybe that was my inner Demon prying its way free, but I didn't care either way. I liked this dangerous game of cat and mouse; kill or be killed. I would've been killed had it not been for Slade. I would've been killed in the heroine business at some point. So now in my new life, why did it seem wrong yet right to want to kill the Titans. My morals, if I had any left, screamed those Titans had protected me from the start. But my instinct screams kill or be killed.

They were my friends.

They are my enemies.

'Were' and 'are' are two different words with two different meanings. Simple as that, yet not simple. I was starting to get a headache.

_This is not you, _a voice in my head rang. I knew this voice well; it was my own. But it sounded different to me, it sounded pure and true, not dead and eerie like the other voices in my head.

_The real you wouldn't kill for anything in the world._

I ignored the voice and tried to pay more attention to Slade, but some of his debriefing were so boring...

Robin Pov.

Titan's Tower

I sat in front of the computer, coffee in hand, searching for any trace of Raven: Dead, alive, or in a state of both. Nothing came up. Without Raven at the Tower, things were chaos; Starfire grew lonely and less happy, Cyborg seemed more depressed anda lack of motivation to fix the T-car (not that it was broken, but upgrades), Beast Boy was not his joking self and he almost never smiled. The only one who was even the slightest bit okay was Supergirl, but she was always happy. The team-family-was not the same without her.

"Hey man, how long have you been up?" Cyborg walked into the common room. It was just turning to be six.

"I don't get much sleep anyways," I muttered and looked through the past crimes done by Slade, or Deathstroke in this case.

"You need to sleep, humans need that. And last I checked, you're not an alien," He paused when I gave him the 'You're not going to win this argument' face, "Look, we all are trying are best to find her, but I don't think a lack of sleep will aid any."

"Did I ever mention that I'm an insomniac? Meaning, I don't get much sleep on a good day. And plus-" I was interrupted by Batman flashing on screen.

_"We need to talk. I'm giving you and your team five minutes to get ready and we will beam you up. This is about Raven,"_ His face was grim, even grimmer than his mere Batman façade. That worried me.

"Okay can do," He cut the transmission and I turned to Cyborg, "Dare I use the alarm?" He smirked briefly.

"Well this is an emergency..."

I opened the flap the button was hidden under and pressed it. The loud alarm blared through the Tower and red lights flashed. Not a few minutes later did the other three team members burst through the door with sleepy eyes, Beast Boy was falling asleep just walking here.

"Who is it?" Supergirl asked, ready to fight crime.

"Not a villain, the Justin League has information on Raven and in a few minutes we will be beamed up to the Watchtower. I don't think it will be good news though, the way Batman was acting. So be ready for anything," I warned them.

"So you woke us up with the alarm, the same alarm you got mad at me for using to get everybody up? But you did the same thing?" Beast Boy yawned after.

"You were trying to prank us, and this was faster than going door to door, it was necessary," I said without humor.

"Friends, the Justice League has information about Raven?" Starfire chirped, trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, I hope they found her," Beast Boy said, tierd eyed.

"What was Raven like?" Supergirl asked.

"Well, she was mysterous, sometimes creepy, but she was like a little sister to me," Cyborg sighed and turned towards the screen as it popped to life again.

_"Are you ready Titans?" _Green Arrow asked, I nodded. At once we were on the teleportation deck of the Watchtower.

"What room are they in, GA?" I asked.

"4-A, I'm supposed to be there too," He got up from the chair as Mr. Fantastic took his place and lead us to the room. Already in the room was: Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkman, Green Lanturn, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Aquaman, and Black Canary. My team took their seats.

"Now that we're all her, let's begin," Superman stood up then nodded to Batman to continue.

"At twenty-one hundred hours three days ago, Slade made an appearence in Gotham, with Raven. They infultrated Black masks' domain and hacked into his computer files without him knowing, and murdered him."

"Raven wouldn't do that," Cyborg commented, "He's controlling her somehow."

"Robin, Raven knows your identity, correct?" Batman asked ignoring Cyborg.

"Yes, she does. She had to look into my mind after I was exposed to a chemical to make me believe Slade was attacking me. If Raven hadn't of done that, I would have died."

"Is it posible she knows more than just your identity?" Green Lanturn asked.

"There is always a posibility, but no I don't think she does," I said.

"Say she was being controlled, how would he be doing that?" Black Canary asked.

"When Slade controlled Terra, he had a chemical and microchip implants to control her powers," Beast Boys' every word was sullen.

"I'm going to play the video survailence from when Raven and Slade attacked," Batman pulled up th evideo feed, "It will say your identity, is that okay Robin?" I nodded.

"If she acts the same as Terra did we'll know she is being controlled the same way?" Wonder Woman asked, as if skeptical.

"Thats the idea at least," Superman said, then the video played.

_"Stop! You idiots!" Black Mas stood up and yelled at the men, they stopped._

_"Roman, long time no see, in good health I assume." Slade said._

_"Slade, yeah long time. New apprentice?" Black Mask settled back in his seat. Slade walked up just feet from the desk and Raven followed behind him._

_"Yes, and she actually is willing," Slade said._

_"You sure know how to pick them. So, what can I do for you?" Black Mask leaned back in his chair._

_"I'm here on business," Slade said bluntly._

_"And what do you need from me? Assistance of some sort?"_

_"Not quite." Slade pulled out his Glock .45 and held it to his face. Black Mask froze, stunned, and his body guards didn't dare move._

_"You-you wouldn't-I mean, we're friends, allies. Who hired you." He stammered._

_All of the sudden the window collapsed in and a black figure emerged from the down pour of glass. milliseconds later we were in the heat of battle. Raven was taking on the two goons, while Slade fought Black Mask and Black Mask fought Batman. _

_The fight resaulted in the two goons and Black Mask in a pile unconscience and Batman under the weight struggling to get free._

_"Raven," Batman heaved._

_Slade walked over to Raven and placed a hand on her shoulder of approval, while keeping turned to the pile of people._

_"Oh? Haven't you heard? She is doing this on her own free will, if she wanted to, she could have returned to that 'Team' of hers but she didn't. What does that tell you?" He put emphasis on the 'Team' part._

_"That you're a manipulative, tyrannical, psychopath, who should be locked up in Arkham." Batman managed to free an arm before continuing, "Raven, your friends are worried for you. They want you back, they are searching for you. Do you remember them?" _

_"Friends?" She asked, "What friends? Do friends replace you after a few weeks? Do friends keep you company only to use your stage tricks and to win? Tell me, Bats, why was Richard so eager to leave your side? Now is that a side kick or an adopted son thing?" _

_"That is not true, he has messed with your mind!" Batman proclaim. Slade walked over to the slump of men on Batman and eyed Black Mask in particular._

_"Little Bird, be honest, as I don't like lies, do you want to leave with Batman and return to them?" Raven shook my head,"See? I'm not holding her against her will. Bird Boy will have to understand that."_

_"I will bring you to justice Deathstroke!" Batman growled._

_"Pity you can't save everyone," Slade held his gun out again at Black Mask, and without hesitation, shot him once in the head._

_"NOOO!" Batman struggle even more to escape now. Slade turned to Raven again and place a hand palm up._

_"Get us back home, will you." They dissapeared. _The video ended.

"Friend Terra did seem to act similiar to Friend Raven, but if I recall correctly, Terra had the microchip implants on her head? Whereas Friend Raven does not," Starfire remembered.

"Star's right, Slade was using the microchips and intergrated them in her nuroemitters to change the message given from her brain, therefore, she was not in control until the very end," Cyborg concluded.

"The very end?" Beast Boy asked, his voice dangerously on edge, "When she died?"

"The end when She sacrificed herself to save us, when her will power outwayed the rule of evil," I clarified.

"She died in vein!" Beast Boy shouted, "Slade is still out there, and he will always be! He will always find some glimmer of hope to steal away!" Now a single tear strung down his face, and he pounded his fist on the table.

"Beast Boy. Calm. Down." I ordered, he huffed and settled in his seat.

"I believe the term is 'The dog is in the basket'?" Starfire asked innocently. A few Justice Leaguers gave her funny looks.

"No Star, it's the cat's out of the bag," I corrected, "And that partains to nothing here."

"Oh," She said, inbarassed.

All at once, our communicaters rung and the screen that Batman was using came to life.

"Titans, trouble! It's Slade," I said. The screeen that came to life was a map of Jump City over the warehouse district.

"Wait, I have a plan," Superman said as he stood up.


End file.
